Reckless Abundance
by BananACreMePIE
Summary: Note: PG-13 for mild language. “Oh, I’m an exchange student from Durmstrang Academy.” Ginny smiled and stuck out her hand for her to shake it. “My name is Ginny Weasley”The exchange student took and her hand and shook it. “My name is Calista S
1. Oh, What a nice name

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or get money from this..yada yada yada..let's get on with the story!  
  
Ginny Weasley was having the time of her life. She was blissfully unaware of the chaos that what happening downstairs. She was warm with snuggled up with her favorite item, her stuffed dragon Charlie got for her when she was three. She was smiling and occasionally giggling. She was asleep.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!" Ginny just made a sound resembling an injured cow and buried her head deeper into her thick fluffy comforter. Ron her brother, which was only one year older than her, burst into the room. "Get up Gin! We're going to be late!" Ron yelled exasperated.

Ginny managed a "Go 'way..." surprisingly from under her burrow of blankets. Ron just sighed. He left the room intending to return in a couple of minutes. Ginny was dead tired. She was up late doing the rest of her summer homework before her return to the prestigious Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ginny was slowly slipping back into euphoria when the door opened again. She waited for the sound of her mother yelling for her to get up, but nothing came. She decided it was nothing so she let down her guard. Little did little Gin know, Ron returned with his own little army to wake up their youngest and only sister.

The Weasley twins slipped inside with identical mischievous grins. They stood by Ginny's large collection of stuffed animals. Ron and Harry, the Weasley's "adopted" son, followed suit, but instead stood in front of Ginny's bed.

"On the count of three," Ron whispered to Harry. Ron silently counted off his fingers. "One...two...three, NOW!" The duo jump on top of Ginny's tiny twin bed.

"OOF," came out of the blankets. Right as her head popped out of the pile of blankets the twins pelted her with their supply of stuffed animals perturbing from the far corner of Ginny's room.

"OKAY...okay. I'll get up!" sighed a defeated groggy Ginny.

"Good, you better," sad Ron poking her leg.

"I will, once u two GET OFF ME!" cried Ginny a little flustered from having her old crush and her brother practically sitting on her. Harry gave her a nervous laugh and got off, while Ron just gave her a sheepish grin and pulled her out of bed. She laid there for a while sprawled across her floor while her brothers just looked at her.

"Erm..Can you boys leave so I can change?!" Said Ginny who was trying to keep her cool, but failing miserably. She was most definitely NOT a morning person. Ginny got another round of sheepish grins as her brothers exited her room. She slowly got up and piled her blankets onto her bed. She worked quietly while fixing her sheets and arranging her dolls and stuffed animals that her older brothers had thrown at her. Oh, she was going to get them back. They should know by now not to mess with Ginny in the morning. She was plotting in her head while she picked out her outfit for the day.

_"I'm going to stick fake spiders charmed to wriggle into Ron's bed....Hmm...Pink or red shirt?...Oh..And Harry! Oooh, I'm going to get him soo bad, don't know how yet, but I will!..Skirt or Capri?"_ Ginny finally had her outfit planned out. She decided on a pink top with a single red heart on the right sleeve and a pair of faded blue jeans. She had packed the night before after she finished her homework. Ginny grabbed one of Charlie's old jumpers and headed downstairs. She liked the colors of Charlie's jumper rather than hers. Charlie's jumper was a deep royal blue with an embroidered with golden letters spelling "Charlie" above the single left breast pocket. Versus her tacky pink jumper with a large white "G" in the front. She stuffed it in her trunk for sentimental purposes anyway.

Everyone was sitting at the table trying to get down some food before the whole day of traveling. Ginny sat down in her usual spot between the twins. Since the twins "graduated" last year, or rather they ran out while their former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Umbridge they looked calm and collected while eating their breakfast while Ron and Harry practically inhaled their foods. Ginny finished her bowl of cereal and waited patiently for the others to finish. She excused herself to the living room where Harry, Ron, as well as Ginny's trunk sat. She sat in one of the old, overstuffed couches. She took in the other objects that were also there. Three cages and three brooms. It was Ginny's fifth year and she was made a prefect. For her reward for becoming a prefect she asked her parents for new robes that actually FIT her. Charlie got her a new owl and the twins got her a new broom with their small fortune from the grand opening of the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes for when she tries out for the Gryffindor quidditch team. Ron had a jealous fit after he saw Ginny's new Nimbus 2001, but hey, she's the baby of the family, the ONLY girl. Of course she was going to be spoiled by her loving older brothers.

Everyone finished their breakfast and piled into the living room. They were going to take a portkey because the ministry didn't trust Arthur Weasley with anything anymore, they wouldn't even lend them one ministry car.

"Alright Weasleys, On the count of three touch the portkey." came the low voice of the head of the Weasley Clan. The portkey was a little dingy teakettle.

"One....Two...Three" Ginny didn't take portkeys often and well, she didn't like too. She closed her eyes as she touched they portkey, there was a peculiar feeling of a rope tied around her waist near her navel and someone was on the other end tugging her towards them. Once she felt solid ground under her feet, she knew that it was safe to open her eyes. The sight in front of her brought a smile to her face. The scarlet engine that would bring her to her second home. Ginny missed her friends dearly; she never got to see them over the summer because her mother wanted all her children close to her at a time when Lord Voldemort was running around.  
  
She bent down to pick up one end of her trunk, but was beaten by Fred who grabbed the handle while holding her new broom over his shoulder. George picked up the other side of the trunk and held on to Artemis, Ginny's black baby eagle owl. She was glad for once that her brothers were babying her.

Once she got inside, she changed into her new freshly stitch robes and pinned her prefects badge to the front of it. She admired herself in the window for a while until she realized she had to sit in front of the train for prefects meeting. She passed by compartments and compartments when someone caught her eye. Ginny had never seen the girl before. She looked to be around Ginny's age so she decided to introduce herself.

"Hi! I haven't seen you at Hogwarts before, are you new?" Ginny was admiring her long black hair. She wished that her hair would just be thick and straight instead of fat curls at the ends of her hair. The strange new girl looked up and smiled

"Oh, I'm an exchange student from Durmstrang." Ginny smiled and stuck out her hand for her to shake it.

"My name is Ginny Weasley" The exchange student took and her hand and shook it.

"My name is Calista Snape" She said as she retracted her hand "Oh that's a nice name-_WHAT?!"_


	2. I don't like projects

Disclaimer: I thought we already been through this! I don't own Harry sigh I don't own Ron tear I don't own Ginny cries I DONT OWN DRACO! sobs aww... that just made me sad.

Replay: "Oh, I'm an exchange student from Durmstrang." Ginny smiled and stuck out her hand for her to shake it.  
"My name is Ginny Weasley" The exchange student took and her hand and shook it.  
"My name is Calista Snape" She said as she retracted her hand "Oh that's a nice name-WHAT?!"

Ginny was stunned. Did the girl just say she was a Snape? That can't be possible, the girl is beautiful and well, well, Snape isn't.  
"Er.. Well I have a Prefects meeting to go to, maybe I'll see you around." Ginny was still flabbergasted from learning the former Durmstrang student's surname. She stepped out of the compartment and continued her trek to the head of the train. "She seems nice. I really do hope we get to talk again. She would probably be sorted into Slytherin anyway." Ginny was angry just thinking about Slytherins. It wasn't like she hated one Slytherin the most, she just didn't like them in general. They're nasty, sarcastic and downright mean. "She probably was only nice to me because she didn't know that I am a Weasley."  
  
"That's surprising, who wouldn't recognize the signature red hair or the god-awful freckles. We seem to have a never ending supply of them." said Ginny grudgingly. It wasn't like she hated being a Weasley, she loves her family. It's just that she was always known as the "Baby Weasley," or "Ron's little sister, you know, Harry Potters friend." She was rudely interrupted by a sickly, annoying, falsely sweet voice.  
  
"Talking to yourself, little weasel?" The voice was all too farmilliar. Pansy Parkinson was sneering, making her pug-like face to look more canine. Ginny was sure that Pansy started talking again, but she was too distracted by Pansy's horrible gaudy jewelry to listen.  
  
Ginny shook herself. "Sorry, did you say something?" Pansy was dumfounded by Ginny's lack of a fight. She looked like a fish at that point, opening and closing her mouth, trying to come up with a witty comment to snipe at Ginny. "Well Pans, nice talkin' to you. I had fun we should really do this again!" said Ginny in a voice amazingly more fake than Pansy's. "But really, I have to go. I have a prefects meeting to attend instead of lurking around the halls searching for unsuspecting victims to feed on." Ginny gave Pansy a big smile and continued to the prefects meeting which was only two compartments away.  
  
Little did she know, there we're a pair of grey eyes shining with laughter. As Ginny walked into the front compartment, she took a seat next to her brother. "Where were you?! You're almost late!" chastise Hermione.  
  
"I'm five minutes early! The train hasn't even departed-" Ginny was in the middle of her sentence when the train gave a screeching sound and started moving."-Don't speak…just don't say anything." Ginny sighed. She knew she could never win whilst arguing with Hermione, the cleverest witch at Hogwarts.  
  
Ginny sat there patiently waiting for everyone to arrive and the meeting to start. For the last time, the compartment door slid open to reveal Draco Malfoy, prince of Slytherin, and the receiving end of many girls lust. Ginny noticed that there was something different about him. He wasn't wearing his trademark smirk. He didn't have any expression at all. Malfoys were notoriously known for not showing any emotions. Draco sat across from Ginny, purposely away from Pansy. She looked away before he noticed she was staring.  
  
She found that she couldn't focus on the meeting. Her mind kept wondering back to Calista, The mysterious new girl who might have some relation to one of her professors. During her time at number 12 Grimmauld Place, she had gotten to know Severus Snape. Mainly because Fred and George thought it would be funny to torture Snape with Ginny. They locked them into one of the many rooms in the house. She found that Snape wasn't all that bad.  
  
Finally the meeting was adjourned. Ginny got ready to get up and leave so she could meet up with her friends, when the headboys voice stopped her in her tracks. "Will the following prefects stay after" came the voice of Alex Zimm, the burley, handsome headboy. "Hermione Granger, Amanda Collett, Thomas Able, Ginevra Weasley, and Draco Malfoy."  
  
Ginny groaned for having to stay extra long, while Hermione glared at her for her insufficient respect for her prefects duty. "According to last years grades, you five students have the best grades at Hogwarts. Dumbledore wants you do group projects. You will meet once atleast once a week in a special room that is well equipped for your projects. Information will be distributed at your first meeting. Any questions?"  
  
Hermione raised her hand with an eager expression on her face. Ginny nudged her. "Hermione, we're not in class!-" she whispered "-you_ can_ speak up."  
  
Hermione gave a little "oh" sound and asked her question. "When is our first meeting?"  
  
"The first meeting will be in three weeks, you will all get owls reminding when and where the meeting will take place. Thank you for your time, that it all" came the deep voice of the very attractive headboy. Ginny gave a little sigh of relief skipped out to go greet her friends.

Authors Note: I didn't know where to end it… so I was like SCREW IT! Ill end it here. Anywho.. yeah.. a Weasley getting along with a snape?! Whats the world coming to?! sorry for the short chapter yeah its really lame sorry. i was in a rush to finish because... well i dont know why i was in a rush, but o well..I promise a better chapter next PREOMISE cross my heart  
  
Reviews: Esta-gr: Woot! Thanks for the review! By the way.. what is a Mary sue? I don't follow the lingo..I don't get it!! sobs


	3. Good 'ol Snapey

Disclaimer: :sobs: don't Make me say it!! :sniffle: I don't own anything...  
  
Ginny walked down the aisle of the Hogwarts engine searching for her friends. If this was any other year, she would be running by now. But since she was a prefect now, she had to walk which delayed her whopping 10 seconds. Of course she had to uphold the prefect title, she was also deathly afraid of Hermione.  
  
Ginny was running quite fast. She wasn't thinking about where she was going and ended up at the end of the train. Ginny made a huffing sound and ran back up the train, this time slower and actually looking for her friends. She was too preoccupied to look in front of her. There was a startled yelp, until BAM Ginny was on top of some poor unsuspecting student. A scream escaped her mouth when she saw who it was. (A.N. as if u people don't already know who it is…) She looked down into pools of gray. They sort of reminded her of the unicorn's blood that Snape showed her. _"Why am I thinking of unicorns blood at a time like this? I'm on top of Draco Malfoy!"  
_  
"Excuse me Red, Would you be so kind as to get off? I personally would like to breathe and with you sitting on top of me like that its getting kind of hard." Voiced Draco, with his lazy drawl. Ginny suddenly realized the compromising position she was in. During Draco's little speech, she had sat up and was now straddling his stomach.  
  
There was a little cough from somewhere in front of her. Her flaming head shifted up to see who it was. Her mouth dropped open when she saw who it was.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask.-" Vocalized Ron "-Maybe if I sort out what I have just seen, I'll throw you into your room and never let you out, but right now I'm just-no-not even going to ask." He passed by with a smiling Hermione, who was trying very hard to contain her laughing and the snickering boy-who-lived who said to her as he passes by "I'm just going to pretend that you were in the middle of punching him."  
  
"Well, this sure has been fun, but next time you want to sit on top of me, make sure you ask first." Draco lifted Ginny of him and set her beside him. He stood up, straightened his robes and walked off without a second glance. Ginny glared at his retreating back, but it somehow faded. "_There is something different about him. He hasn't insulted my family and he didn't even make a comment to Ron when he was standing right behind him."_ Ginny got up and continued looking for her friends. They were only a compartment away, "_how lucky_," she thought.  
  
Right as she opened the door, she was bombarded with hugs all around. She was covered from head-to-toe. Not even her fiery hair was in sight. After everyone calmed down, they took their seats and continued their conversation as if Ginny had been there the whole time.  
  
After half an hour of just talking Ginny got bored of the conversation and let her mind wander. She saw herself running through the meadows she saw outside, with he arms outstretched waiting for her lovers embrace. It was like a scene from a cheesy muggle movie. What she didn't expect was the person she was running to. He had beautiful blonde hair, almost white, and pale skin, but he didn't look sickly. He was quite handsome with gorgeous gray eyes. "DEAR MERLIN!" shrieked Ginny. Everyone stopped to look at her and continued with what they were doing. They were used to her sudden out bursts. She gave a nervous giggle and told her friends that she was going to go find her brother. "see you later" chorused the compartment.  
  
The flaming haired girl left in search of her brother. "_Oh lord, is that what I really think about Dr-Malfoy? C'mon he's not that good looking, well maybe he is, but that's not the point! I need to stop imagining Malfoy like that_." She was shaken out of her thoughts when she saw a familiar figure. Calista sat in the corner of her compartment reading one of her school books. Ginny noted that the book was for her year. She opened up the compartment and walked in. Calista greeted her with a warm smile and put away her book. Ginny sat down across from her and she started asking questions about her, trying to get to know her better.  
  
Ginny found out that Calista's parents had just recently died and now she is living with her brother and uncle. Her brother is just a year older than her, but was at St. Mungo's for treatment from a faulty potion that he had made. He was going to come to Hogwarts in one week.  
  
"Um...Calista, can I ask you a question?" asked the red-head. Calista giggled. "If its about my uncle, then yes, he is professor Snape."  
  
"Oh, wow. I didn't know old Snapey had a niece, or even a family. I just thought he was created by a potion-gone wrong.  
  
Calista laughed at her last comment. "Does he actually let you call him that?"  
  
"Hah! No" Ginny giggled as she remembered the last conversation she and Snape had.  
  
::::Flashback:::::  
  
Snape was busy making a potion, as usual while Ginny helped him.  
  
"Hey Snape, since we're "friends" and all can I give you a nickname?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Awe, C'mon"  
  
"No"  
  
"How 'bout Mr. S"  
  
"_No_"  
  
"Snaperoo?"  
  
"Definitely not" Said Snape, clearly aggravated  
  
"Joe?"  
  
"…"  
  
"I GOT IT! Snapey!"  
  
"Ginevra, when school comes around would you like me to drop your grades?"  
  
"You can't do that!"  
  
"I'm _Snapey_, I can do anything"  
  
::::End Flash back::::  
  
It was getting dark out side; they were getting really close to the school. Ginny told Calista it was time to change and she remembered it was time to go around the train and remind students to change. She bid Calista farewell and left the compartment.

Authors Notes: This was a longer chapter, hopefully it was better….right, right? The plot thickens the later woot woot!!


End file.
